


Don't speak

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexy Times, Smut, Tuckington - Freeform, innuendos, thats just Tucker tho...and Wash. But mainly Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: A bunch of Tuckington one-shots. I take suggestions for all pairings and relationships! : ) BUt, for now it's just Tuckington and some slight TuclixChapter 1) Tucker/Wash "Stop talking."Chapter 2) Tucker/Wash, slight Tucker/Felix "Not like this."Chapter 3) Tucker/Wash "Make me."Chapter 4) Tucker/Wash "Morning rituals."
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompt suggestions and requests : )

Washington glared. “That was honestly the most idiotic thing you guys could have done!”

Tucker rolled his eyes, he had been receiving this lecture for the past 30 minutes, and for the life of him, Washington would not shut up about it. It wasn’t even all that dangerous, at this point, Wash was just repeating the same damn shit hoping for a different reaction that Tucker would not be giving. 

Wash was probably expecting him to apologize or promise to be more careful but…

Fuck that.

Tucker stepped forward and leaned into Washington. Standing on his tippy-toes, he gently rested his hand on Wash’s shoulder and kissed him lightly. Washington froze for a moment, most likely confused, before he kissed back. 

A minute later Tucker pulled away and winked at him before turning to leave the room. 

Someone had to shut him up. 

Realization sunk in and Washington frowned. “You can’t just do that every time you want me to stop talking!” He called after him. 


	2. Not like this.

This was wrong.

This was wrong. 

This was all wrong. 

First of all, Tucker had a boyfriend. 

His name was Felix and he was an asshole who swooped in and wrapped his arm around Tucker’s waist during class and made out with him in front of teachers and told Wash to go fuck himself every time he saw him with Tucker. 

Not to mention Wash knew Tucker hated this. 

Tucker would sometimes come to Wash’s house after school and bitch about how sucky Felix was and how he wanted to leave him, but then Wash would see him and Felix together the next day during breakfast and then again in the back of the biology room and then after school when Felix said goodbye to Tucker. 

And even if all of that wasn’t true. 

Even if Tucker didn’t have an overprotective boyfriend who made Tucker do things he didn’t want to do and told Wash he was a waste of Tucker’s time. 

Even if all that wasn’t true, this would still be wrong. 

Because even though Tucker’s hand on his crotch and his soft lips on his felt so good; his mouth tasted like cheap booze and he was practically falling over and Wash couldn’t do this with him... _ like this _ . 

“Tucker stop.” 

Tucker whined and pulled off of him just enough to speak, his hand still gripping Wash’s shirt. “Why?” He complained. His voice slurring with every syllable. “I thought you liked me?” He asked, looking up at him with liquor clouded eyes and desperation and lust in his words. 

Wash groaned as Tucker groped him through his jeans. “I do.” He breathed out. 

Tucker grinned, attaching his mouth to Wash’s neck, nibbling and sucking away at the sensitive skin as he continued rubbing his dick through his pants. “Good.” He said trailing his teeth up Wash’s neck just below his ear. 

The action sent shivers down Wash’s spine and almost convinced him to let it continue as he desperately tried to hold back a moan.

But, it was wrong. 

He would not take advantage of Tucker like this. 

Wash reluctantly pulled away and Tucker griped and attempted to regain his grasp on the older boy’s shirt in a weak attempt to pull him back. 

Wash instead took his hand and wrapped it around his neck, keeping him steady. 

“Why’d you do dat?” Tucker slurred, leaning into him. 

Because you have a boyfriend. 

Because you’re drunk.

Because you don’t deserve a fuck up like me. 

Because I don’t deserve you. 

“Because I care.”


	3. Make me.

“Bow Chicka Bow Wow.” Tucker mused slyly.

Wash groaned. “Tucker, shut up.”

Tucker smiled and leaned in close to Wash. “Why don’t you make me?” He uttered flirtatiously.

\---

“Mhmermhm.”

Wash continued swiping away at his data pad, not paying any mind to Tucker. 

Tucker frowned as best as he could and wetted down the duct tape covering his mouth with his tongue. He pushed back the tape and glared. “You know, when I said shut me up, I meant sexually. Not this.”

Washington chuckled. “I know.” 


	4. Morning Rituals.

“Tucker wake up. Carolina’s coming to pick us up in 30 minutes.” Wash said, rolling over on his side so that he could face a sleeping Tucker. 

Tucker rolled over, his dreads falling loosely over his face as he did. “Whyyyy?” He whined. 

Wash rolled his eyes. “Because the bus doesn’t run today, you know that.”

It sucked. The city bus ran every day except for Wednesday, some bus driver political thing. Problem was, the mornings were his Tucker and Wash time. And the new bus schedule was really jeopardizing that. 

Tucker adjusted his position so that he was on his side and leaning his head against his hand. “Why don’t we stay in bed.” He asked with a wink as he trailed his hand down Wash’s pants. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” He allured seductively. 

-

Washington answered the door as it rang for the 6th time. “Hey Lina, sorry about that. I was...occupied.” 

Carolina nodded. “Right, is Tucker ready to go? I left the car running.” 

Wash nodded and looked over his shoulder. “Tucker!? Come on! Carolina’s here!” He called. 

“I’m brushing my teeth!” Was the yell he got in return. 

Carolina rolled his eyes. “He’s still not ready yet?” 

Wash shrugged as Tucker came through with his backpack slung over his shoulder a second later. “Sor-ry David Washington,” He glared sauntering past them out the door. “I didn’t want my breath to smell like cum.” He said with his usual cocky tone. 

Wash froze up and quickly got red as Carolina sighed. “Did not need to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @Tuckers_bitcc on Instagram for more content such as edits, art, skits, and much much more.


End file.
